Sweater Weather
by DirkDavegonnaStride
Summary: A DirkxRoxy Fanfiction. Rated T for suggestive materal... May change to M in later chapters.
1. Sweater Weather

You wake up in an unknown bed, in an unknown place. There is a guy sleeping next to you. It's too dark to see anything. You look to your right, there is an alarm clock, and it reads 4:33 AM. You get up; you have a massive head ache. You put on you bra that was mysteriously lying on the ground. You grab what you think is your shirt; it seems a little bagger than usual. You put on your leggings and your skirt. You quietly tip-toe out of the room, across the hall you hear snoring. You tip-toe into what you think is the kitchen, and you spy the front door. As you walk past the living room you see that there are beer and vodka bottles all over the floor. You step on something soft; you hear a small squeak. You jump surprised at first, then calm, you quietly exit the room.

As you step outside the room you realize you are in a long hallway with many other rooms, you also see an elevator. You enter the elevator –queue elevatorstuck music- you look at the buttons, there is at least 500 floors! You hit the lobby button. As you wait there you fail to realize you were wearing the unknown mans' shirt!

As the elevator hits the bottom floor, you step out. You see the doorman asleep at the check-in desk. You questionably walk outside to find your car very badly parked. You hop in you pink Mustang and you find out your on East Skaia Road. You drive to your home, which was only 8 blocks away.

You walk in your house and sneak past your mother; who is passed out on the couch. You're eighteen yet you still live with your mother. You have to take care of her though; you don't think she's capable of living on her own. You quietly walk up to your room and collapse onto your bed.


	2. Problem

You wake up to your alarm blaring. You walk downstairs to greet your mother and sister. "Mom, Janey and I are going to the mall today" You say while grabbing a muffin. "Can I go?" says your little sister Rose. "No you little twerp" you mess up her perfect hair. "My god, Roxy stop!" You stick you your tongue and walk upstairs. Unaware that you are still wearing the man's shirt, you toss it into your hamper and change clothes. You put on a black tank-top and your pink sweater that hangs off your shoulder. You put on your black skinny jeans and the scarf your sister made for you. You touch up your black lipstick and purple eye shadow and walk downstairs. You kiss your mom on the cheek and ruffle your sisters hair again and grab your purse of the coat rack. "Bye guys! I'll be home… whenever"

You slide across the top of your convertible and get in. You drive down the road and turn on the radio **–Cue Problem by Natalia Kills-** You shake your head along to the beat of your favorite song. As you come to Jane's house the chorus plays as she walks outside. "The songs right, you are a problem" she says laughing a little. You drive to the mall humming along and a stop light stops you. Just then Jake pulls up beside you; you guys made plans to go together. Dirk is in the car with him, he lowers his glasses and he winks at you with his Strider charm. You smile at him, as the light turns green and you zoom in front of Jake's shitty car.

You arrive at the mall as the song ends and you are greeted by a familiar face. "Oh god not them" Jane sighs. You smirk "Gamzee what the hell do you want" He smiles like he usually does when he is high. "YoU wAnNa BuY sOmE mOtHeRfUcKiNg DrUgS?" He asked obviously stoned. Jake pulls up beside you and Dirk steps out. "Gamzee get the fuck out of here." He said, annoyed. Gamzee listened for the first time and left "I'Ll Be BaCk LaTeR fUcKeRs" he replied walking away. You get out and put your car hood up; just in case.

You enter the mall passing store after store. You go into the store Dirk loves to go to, its filled with many anime gadgets and plushies and other shit. While Dirk and Jake look around you ask Jane what happened last night. "Well, we went over to Dirks, and we played some games, and I don't remember anything else…" she says quietly. "Well I woke up this morning and I was in someone else's bed" You say to her. She looks surprised. "Did you know who it was?"," No it was too dark to see anything" Then Dirk and Jake walk up to us "Hey I got a couple of things…" Dirk said digging though his new shopping bag. He pulls out a box of pocky and shakes it. "Any one wanna pay the pocky game?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" Said the excited Jane.

"I'll call a couple of people. We need more than just us." Said Jake.

"I'll call people too!" You say, "And wont we need more than one box?"

"Yeah. Rox you wanna pick them out?"

"Sure" you say looking through the wall of endless pocky. You grab atleast one of every flavor and purchase them. You're glad mom pays you allowance still. You go to the giant commons area in the middle of the mall, we go to our corner. Our corner is special, nobody goes there but us, if you go there we will harm you… our corner. You scroll through your contacts with Jane, we have almost everybody in our phones. You call Meulin, Kurloz, Aranea, Meenah, Mituna, and Latula. They all want to come and play our game…


	3. Can't Hold Us

You put your iPod on shuffle as Meulin puts the kiwi pocky in her mouth. Kurloz took the other end and they ate the pocky and ended in a kiss. You pull two more names out of Kurloz's black fedora.

"Janey and…."

Dirk reaches his hand in the hat

"Jake!"

Jane had a huge crush on Jake and you knew it! You watch as she awkwardly places the blueberry pocky between her lips, Jake does the same with the other end. They slowly bite on the pocky getting closer and closer.

"Just kiss )(im already!" Meenah shouts loudly.

Jane pulls him in and BAM! They kiss. You laugh as she runs over to her seat sitting down and hiding her blushing face.

"Me" You say pulling the slip out.

"And me" Dirk says smirking at the unlikely pair.

You have had a thing for him for a while now. You are actually pretty excited; you smile as you put a strawberry pocky in your mouth. You go very fast and then you try to get the last piece from his mouth. It probably looked like you guys were making out, good. You fight for the last piece but you let him win. He smiles as you go and sit back down.

"Mituna & Meenah" You say smiling.

"I got t)(is" Meenah says standing up and grabbing the strawberry pocky.

"147U14, 4R3 YOU OK4Y W17H 7H1S?"

"Y34H LITTL3 M4N GO 4H34D" Latula said slouching back on the chair.

You sip your grape faygo as you watch Mituna and Meenah play the game. You laugh as Mituna runs away from Meenah when they're done. Just then you get a text from Rose.

'Why is Dirks' shirt in your hamper?'


	4. It's Time

'WHAT!?' You text back shocked and surprised and flabbergasted and whatever word also means surprised 'Well I now you just graduated but you don't need to do that stuff yet…' 'I'm 18, and I don't even know if we did that stuff' 'Well I hid it from mom' 'Thanks if she found out I had it she either flip out or make me live with him :/' 'You welcome go back to whatever you were doing' You put your phone in your pocket and you move to sit by Jane. "Found out who it was" You whisper in her ear. She gives you a look like 'What' and you open notes on your phone. You type Dirks name and show it to her. She gasps "NO WAY!" You shush her and everyone stares at you guys. You awkwardly sit there and then your back to pulling names out of the hat. Just as you are about to pull a name out of the hat Kankri walks up to us. "Y9u guys kn9w pu6lic displays 9f effecti9n is highly triggering" "S)(ut t)(e glub up Vantas" Meenah said sassily. "You can play too Kankri!" perked Jane. "I d9nt kn9w..." he says with a sigh "I would be highly triggered if you don't" you say with a smirk "Well I d9nt want t9 9ffend any9ne" You smile and write his name on a slip of paper and put it in the hat. "Latula and…" you reach your hand in again and gulp "Kankri" They had broken up for a while now but Kankri was still mad at her. Latula put the pocky in her mouth sighing "Let's just get it over with" Kankri took one bite and sat down, not having anything to do with her. Latula ate the rest and sat back down with Mituna. After another hour of the pocky game most of them left, leaving the original four to walk around the mall. You walk around with Dirk while Jane and Jake are eating in the food court. You walk into the tea shop and order some rose campaign tea. Even though it doesn't really have campaign in it it's still delicious. Dirk orders some mint green tea and you sit down and converse. "Do you remember what happened last night?" you ask him. "I remember you guys coming over and a couple other people" You think in your head. 'If I've got his shirt then… he's got mine' "Did anyone leave anything there?" "Not that I know of" He raises a brow questionably. "Why?" "Oh, my sister said I came home wearing your shirt" then you cover your mouth realizing what you said. "Really?" he seemed chill about it. "That explains your shirt on my floor" he said with a smirk. You hit his arm "Goddammit Dirk" "Ouch" he said chuckling. "You can't tell anyone about this, I don't even know if we did anything!" He smiles "I promise, I don't think we did anything either" "Good" you say with a sigh. 


End file.
